Jeff the Killer
Jeffrey Dan "Jeff" Woods is a 21 year old serial killer from Philadelphia who is also the titular main protagonist of his Creepypasta of the same name who loses his sanity and begins killing to satisfy his homicidal urges. He has become one of the largest Creepypasta icons to date. Jeff was a 13 year old boy, that was a caring young man who loved his brother Liu. As a killer, all that changed and he became a vengeful and bloodthirsty psychopath. He was born on the 13th of September of 1995. Occupation Boyfriend of Nina The Killer, Transient who stays in victims' homes, serial killer, and a Slave/Minion of The Six Creepypasta Rulers. History *2008: Go to sleep Originally a normal teenager, Jeff’s life turned upside down when a group of bullies attacked him and his brother Liu. Jeff beat up the bullies, but Liu was framed and sent to Juvy, which emotionally scarred him. After this event, Jeff's mother made him go to the birthday party of their neighbor's son, where he confronted the bullies again. In a fit of rage, Jeff killed the bullies, but one of them was able to set him on fire after covering him with bleach and alcohol. Jeff ended with bleached white skin, burnt black hair, red lips and a twisted mental capacity, carving his eyelids so he could never sleep and his mouth so he could always have a smile. Jeff then finally snapped and killed his family, even Liu. Jeff is still out there, looking for victims and before he kills them, he tells them this: “Shhh...go to sleep”. Goals Jeff's goals are to murder as many people as possible and if he murders over 20,000 people, he will attempt to overthrow Herobrine and the other rulers, and become the new Creepypasta King. Relationships *Herobrine Herobrine Is Jeff's master/boss, in September of 2010 Jeff was running through the woods after killing a few people, he came across a house with a kid (Who was left alone) inside, playing Minecraft, Jeff proceeded to sneak in and kill the kid, however, it was dark and dim, the TV blazed with static as Herobrine's arm reached through the TV and into the real world, Jeff prepared his knife and dashed at Herobrine, he stabbed him right in the shoulder, his face turned from an insane grin to a surprised look, Herobrine did nothing, just stood there, he took the knife out of his arm and pointed his arm at Jeff, levitating him and slowly chocking him, Jeff begged for mercy, Herobrine set him down and asked him to join him, as part of the creepypasta's, Jeff agreed as Herobrine took him to the Creepypasta dimension, since then, Jeff has followed Herobrine's orders well and proper, however, he is annoying to the white eyed man and can get on his nerves, to the point of Herobrine threatening him with death, another reason for Jeff wishing to overthrow him. *Sonic.exe/X Jeff considers Exe to not be scary at all unless Exe goes psycho on him or puts on a creepy face or a strong tone of voice, however, Jeff puts on a convincing act as to obeying Exe, pretending to call him "Master" "Boss" and "Sir", without it being in a sarcastic manor. *The Creepypasta's Jeff gets on alright with the creepypastas, but is considered one of the annoying ones, since he brings his knife into everything and sometimes nearly hurts his friends. *Nina The Killer Nina is Jeff's beloved girlfriend, they first met when Nina had broke into someone's house and murdered them, Jeff stood in the doorway, clapping, until they both introduced their selves, a few years later they fell in love each over and confessed their love, and have been a murderous couple ever since. Physical Description Jeff is represented with the appearance of a young man, Jeff's skin is pale white, due to his accident and having himself set on fire after being covered with bleach and alcohol. Jeff ended with bleached white skin and burnt black hair, as he went insane he burned off his eyelids so he could never sleep and cut his mouth so he could always have a smile. However, when he was taken in by Herobrine he was given his eyelids back using Herobrine's magic, but there was no need to fix his mouth as he could still frown and make other silly faces. Before the accident, Jeff had tan skin and brown hair. Personality Jeff is cruel and cold-blooded, taking pleasure in his barbaric crimes with an unceasing smile. Jeff can often loose his sanity and go balls-to-the-walls insane, and go on a killing spree until his sanity is regained, sanity or none, he likes to draw on the walls with blood and kill people in the most brutal ways possible, such as hanging them, cutting out their insides, torturing them, pinning them to the walls or floor, etc. Type Of Villain Jeff falls under Six types of Villains. Urban Legend, Complete Monster, Creepypasta Villain, Serial Killer, Murderer and Homicidal. Theme Song "Sweet Dreams are made of screams" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SjogCoeDlM Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LODGExrtXIw Jeff The Killer Quotes "Go to sleep..." "I can't believe they actually find him scary.." "I will overthrow this kingdom within time.." "Sweet Dreams..." "I hit 'cause I care!" "Just die already!" "And remember, if I find you snooping around in my room, I'll kill you." "You need some sleep" "Jeffrey? Jeffrey is dead, my friend. You can call me... Jeff, The Killer. And as you can see, I'm a lot happier" Gallery Jeeeeeeeeeeffery.png 68b9aa08b559c5207a60e35fd66a1fe0--jeff-the-killer-creepy-stuff.jpg c7e8ab5832f593630101d02ead02528c--creepypasta-games-the-killers.jpg Jeff_the_killer_insanity_by_ren_ryuki-d68vyu9.jpg Jeff-the-killer-ichigo127-37181729-774-1032.jpg jeff_x_nina.png|Jeff and his girlfriend Nina Jeff_the_killer_before_and_after_by_ren_ryuki-d62e3a6.jpg|Jeffrey Dan Woods before and after Trivia *There are three different popular last names for Jeff the Killer: Hodek-The first version create by Susseur, Woods-The one for the 2011 story (and fanfics), and Keaton- Mr Betty Kruger's rebooted version of Jeff. *A reboot of Jeff The Killer, written by K. Banning Kellum, is available on the Chilling Tales for Dark Nights YouTube channel. *A movie based on Jeff is currently in pre-production. It sought one million dollars in donations and merchandise sales for its budget, but only made $402. Submissions are now closed. *The original creator of Jeff, a YouTuber called Sesseur, currently has his production team trying to shut down the movie for copyright reasons. *Jeff crossed the Moral Event Horizon in the story when he murdered his own parents. Also, Randy, Keith and Troy crossed it when they tried to beat him to death at the party and threatened to shoot anyone who tried to stop it. *The rumor to do with Katy Robinson is indeed fake. *Jeff is very similar to The Joker in several aspects (white skin, cut red mouth, insane murderer). *Jeff is Also Similar To Lucy from Elfen Lied. Both Are Victims of Bullying, Both are turned into Murderous Psychopaths, and Both Murdered A Trio of Bullies (The Bullies and Randy, Keith, And Troy, Respectively.) for tormenting somebody else. *One of Jeff's most villainous acts was revealed in Jane The Killer: The Real Story when he murders Jane Arkensaw's family, friends and his own family (like in the original story) and lights her on fire using bleach and gasoline, leaving her scarred and disfigured. *Jeff was also similar to Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th series as both of them are being bullied in the past and were eventually transformed into a killing machine once they grew up. Most interestingly, they are also considered as protagonist villains. *Jeff's favourite food is sushi *Jeff's introduction quote was borrowed from Tim Burton's 1989 "Batman", when Jack Napier introduces himself as "The Joker" before shooting Carl Grissom. Category:Creepypasta Category:Villains